


【柱扉】而他仍是血肉之躯

by CorvusErika



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika
Summary: 兄弟们以前的故事
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Kudos: 7





	【柱扉】而他仍是血肉之躯

空气里弥漫着酒精和鲜血的味道。

柱间一踏进老宅的长廊就闻到了。他的兄弟在任务结束后消失了四十小时，没有向他汇报情况，也没有任何其他人来向他汇报情况。他知道对方已经回来，却出于某种理由选择不去面对他。

他推开一间屋子，年久失修的大门发出听着牙酸的吱嘎声，房间里燃着星点烛火，在令人发狂的黑暗中像是一双双不详的眼睛晃动着。

墙角的男人是他今晚要找的目标。

“扉间”他叫了一声，用充满威严的，发布命令时的语气。

男人并没有给他任何回应，那双被疲惫填满的眼睛只是茫然地瞟了一眼他，然后重新落回地面，千手柱间是不速之客，哪怕他是火影，是千手扉间的亲哥哥也一样。

沉默像是躁动不安的爬虫一样蔓延开，柱间看着男人被血粘结成绺的头发，妄图从中判断出任何有价值的信息。

“只有你回来了。”他说道，并且认为自己猜对了，于是他的心境发生了一些变化，部分没有出口的问题被他彻底杀死在脑海中，他走上前去，在缩成一团的男人身前蹲了下来，血的味道变得更加浓郁，酒精也是，它们冲进他的鼻腔，刺激着他的战士本能，尘土，泥泞，酒精，鲜血，它们聚集在一起发生了奇妙的化学反应，几乎成了一种浪漫。

这次仍没有任何回应，柱间放弃自言自语般的问话，他强硬地伸出手，抓住男人怀抱着膝盖的手腕，把它们往自己的方向拉。  
被失血和忧郁同时责罚的男人只维持了一秒的倔强就顺从地倒进兄长怀里，他在温暖干燥的怀抱中悲叹了一声，手指僵硬地攀上兄长的衣袖，然后紧紧攥住。

有很长一段时间他们就维持着这样的姿势，谁也没有说话。怀中的男人正在拼命压抑着颤抖，柱间感觉到自己的胸口湿了一片，但他假装什么也不知道。

“你尽力了”他说，不得不把怀里的男人抱得更紧，他们的体温透过衣服互相传递，直到现在他才发现他的兄弟有多冷。“你尽力了，没有人能因此责怪你，”随后他试着怀抱着自己的兄弟站起来，但扉间依然在拒绝他，无可奈何，柱间重新跪坐在他面前，“但是首先你得自己放过自己”

“他们死于我的无能。”男人突然抬起头来，用憔悴不堪的神态面对自己的兄长，在所有人都对他有所指望，奉他为战无不胜的传奇时，还有一个人可以让他肆无忌惮地表现出自己全部的脆弱，这是一个示弱的信号，千手柱间准确地抓住了它。

“你并不能保全所有人”柱间安慰道，在几乎脱口而出“他们死于自己的无能”时谨慎地换了一种措辞，他不想听起来不负责任，过于冷漠，尽管事实上在他听到传回的消息内容是“扉间大人的小队仅有一名幸存者”时就偏执地认为，甚至想决定，唯一的幸存者只能是扉间。

所有的牺牲者都是伟大的，这点不容置疑，他们的奉献值得被所有人铭记，他们的精神至高无上，种种光环之下，千手柱间为所有的死者默哀，然后继续祈祷回来的那个人是他的兄弟，前面是他作为一个伟大领袖应有的同理心，后面是他作为一个人不可避免的私心。

“最可笑的是所有人死前都觉得他们应该保护我”男人咳嗽了一声，血沫溅在兄长原本干净整洁的衣服上，但他们谁也没有在意，“而我恰恰是在场所有人中最不需要保护的”他仿佛是在描述什么恶俗的传言故事，眉头紧皱着，吐出的话让一直揪着心的兄长越来越动摇，“他们是带着战士的荣耀牺牲的吗？不，他们只是死于对权贵的畏惧，死于我是你的弟弟，他们不敢让我出事而自己活着回来。”

柱间想制止自己的兄弟自毁般地剖析，尽管某种程度上而言那是对的，但是他最终没有行动。扉间不会被一次失败的任务压垮，他们背负了太多人命以至于对身边的死亡习以为常，他一定压抑了许久，在谁也不知道的时候。

“我们将牺牲别人性命的糟糕品质当作美德”  
“你尽力了”柱间又说了一次，他仿佛窥见了隐藏在自己兄弟层层伪装之下的崩溃前兆，他感到不可避免的心痛，尽管可以将千手扉间抱在怀里抚平他肉体的伤痛，柱间却永远找不到能与他思维对等的方法，他是个在情感上有些笨拙的男人，不懂得该如何安慰自己不常示弱的弟弟。  
“说点我不知道的”扉间听起来有一丝挫败，柱间不知道这是源于他不能自我和解还是因为自己苍白无力的安慰，他沉默了几秒，忽然一改之前的严肃态度，用一种莫名其妙的轻松语气问道  
“扉间想跟哥哥喝一杯吗？”  
他明白扉间的身体状况应该马上去医院而不是把时间都消耗在这个死气沉沉的宅子里，然而是的，他正在劝一个伤员喝酒。

“我没有喝酒，那是用来给伤口消毒的”  
“显而易见，但我问的是，要不要跟我喝一杯”

扉间没有回答，表现出了一种默许的态度，于是他们开始喝酒，在时间地点气氛通通不合适的当下，借助酒精麻痹他不堪重负的大脑。他仿佛在报复着什么，或许是在报复自己，或许只是在发泄，不论出于哪一种，兄长都没有规劝他的意思，似乎连这个最看不得他不注意身体的男人都觉得是时候让他彻底放纵一次了。

“现今多数的领导者两面三刀，他们一边呐喊着我们要打破世界的格局，一边扭头就将自己投入到更加狂热的维护统治的队伍中去”扉间晃了晃酒杯，自控能力显著下降，而这正是柱间想要的结果，“但你不一样，大哥”他转过来，面对自己的兄长时突然感到前所未有的放松，“幸好你不一样”

“这样我才能如此坚持下去”他歪倒着身子靠在兄长肩上，难得有非常强烈的，说话的欲望。

大多数时候千手扉间是寡言的，他不喜欢说废话，注重效率，言语往往一针见血，这也导致他不再适应兄长总是充斥着过多炽热情感的表达方式。

“或许……”柱间突然开口，“或许在场的是我，那几个人就不会死”

“我是这么想的”

“可我不在，扉间，当他们需要我的时候，我不在那儿”柱间揽着他的肩膀，承担了伤痕累累的男人的大部分体重，“这就是问题所在，你有你的无可奈何，我也有我的”他调整了一下姿势继续说道，“我不能保护所有人，你也不能，我们也会让别人失望”

“你总能比我做的更好”扉间露出了一点孩子气的委屈，让小心翼翼半晚上的柱间竟然生出一丝欣喜，尽管立刻他就掐灭了这不合时宜冒出来的心情。

“我们是被过去种种的一切塑造的，我们共同成就了彼此，我不希望你仰望我，很大程度上来说你也创造了今天的我”

“我没有创造你”  
“但你举足轻重”

千手扉间为这句话瑟缩了一下，“人们心目中的你没有私心”

“但是我有，人们擅长创造神，也擅长摧毁神，一部分的人喊着我的名字将我推上神坛，等着我给他们带来和平和胜利，剩下的则盼着我摔落凡间的一天，而你，扉间，你是哪类人”

“我不知道”扉间坦诚地摇了摇头，“或许两者都有，我渴望你立于顶端，却又不想离你太远”他顿了顿，“这是我的私心，哥哥会怪我吗？”

“不会”

“结果我们也是常规的凡人”扉间突然笑了起来，他看起来释然了，千手兄弟神奇的自我恢复能力同样体现在次子身上，酒精加快了这一进程，他还没有完全放下，但一点点的松懈已经足够，柱间握住了他再度端起酒杯的手，然后接过弟弟的酒杯将里面的液体一饮而尽。

“或许我们也没有那么平凡”他拉着弟弟的手按在自己的胸口，那儿有不久之前蹭上去的血痕和泪水，“我们另辟蹊径，创造了一个新的世界，我们建立了新的规则，打破了所有陈旧的格局”他们的手掌交握在一起，在这之下的是柱间有力跳动的心脏，“不，应该说我们绝不平凡”柱间宣布道，他紧紧握住弟弟微凉的手掌，“而如你所感受到的，创造这一切的我们仍然是血肉之躯”

“别对自己太严格了”他笑着结束了一个夜晚的插曲。


End file.
